With the rapid development of the smartphone, the screen gets larger and larger, and the power consumption problem gradually becomes a bottleneck that restricts the development of the smart phone. How the smart phone saves the power consumption becomes a very important subject. Cellphone standby is a unique cellphone working state, and the power consumption of the cellphone is very low when the cellphone is in that working state. It is called standby when the cellphone works in a waiting state. The standby time refers to a continuous service time of the battery in the cellphone standby state, and it also can be explained as a time that can be maintained by the battery depending on its own consumption until a low power alarm occurs when the cellphone is fully charged and in the standby state of no call and not power off.
At present, the application scenarios in which the power consumption of the cellphone is higher mainly include: video playing, Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation, large games, calls and networking and so on. It can be seen that, in most of cellphone applications, the working state of a processor of the cellphone decides how much the power consumption is, that is, when the processor of the cellphone is in a heavy-load working state, the power consumption of the cellphone is very high, but when the cellphone enters the standby state, the processor of the cellphone enters a dormant state, and most of the above applications will all be closed, and it can be seen that the standby state is a very power-saving mode of the cellphone, thus how to solve a contradiction between the cellphone working time and the cellphone standby time becomes very important for the power saving of the cellphone.